1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an acoustic wave device used in various communication and high-frequency electronic devices, and also relates to a sealing body contained in the acoustic wave device.
2. Background Art
FIG. 10 is a schematic sectional view of conventional acoustic wave device 21. Acoustic wave device 21 includes piezoelectric substrate 22, comb-shaped electrodes 23, wires 24, cover 26, sealing body 27, terminal electrodes 28, and connection electrodes 29. Piezoelectric substrate 22 is formed of a single-crystal piezoelectric body. Comb-shaped electrodes 23 and wires 24 are disposed on piezoelectric substrate 22. Cover 26 is extended over comb-shaped electrodes 23 in such a manner as to create space 25 in which comb-shaped electrodes 23 can excite. Sealing body 27 is placed over cover 26 so as to seal space 25. Terminal electrodes 28 are disposed on sealing body 27. Connection electrodes 29 penetrate sealing body 27 so as to electrically connect wires 24 and terminal electrodes 28.